


The Tower

by maxim_potato



Series: Jambandran Tales of Magic and Mortality [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Did I mention spoilers?, Gen, Heroes of Another Dimension Spoilers, Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Spoilers, based on one of zan's pause screen descriptions and nothing more, hyness being weird and only showing up once, literally the only thing this is based off of is spoilers so, lots of lightning, maxim is a sucker for zan lore so, rated T because the author doesn't know if this is safe enough for the chirren, this is just one of my short stories, uhhhhh wait zan almost DIES so i think i have to tag that, zan being desperate and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxim_potato/pseuds/maxim_potato
Summary: !!! HEROES OF ANOTHER DIMENSION SPOILERS !!!Based on Zan's pause screen description backstory."Once upon a time, a poor girl climbed a tower in desperation..."





	The Tower

The tower.

 

It had always fascinated Zan, been a source of hope in her life. It reminded her that there was something other than what was on the ground… though there were many tales that told of those who climbed up that tower and never came down. What secrets rested atop that tower? What - or who - could lie within? Only the magic of the tower could tell.

 

The magic of the tower, the flashing lightning and booming thunder always present above the tower. It never seemed to leave, even on the brightest of days, where the sun would shine on every corner of the world that Zan could see. It was said that those storms were the source of extremely powerful electric magic, and there were many mages who had ascended that tower in the hopes of obtaining such magic. 

 

However, according to the same legends that told of those mages… the tower had its own intentions.

 

Whatever intentions those were towards Zan, though, she did not know. And at this point, in her desperation, she didn’t care, so long as they gave her something new. She didn’t have anything to lose, and she had everything to gain. 

 

And so she set out to climb the tower and uncover the possible secrets atop it.  _ What up there could possibly be worse than her current life, anyway? _

 

Zan ascended the tower, gradually. Step by step. Brick by weathered, rune-covered brick. The climb was long and straining, but she didn’t care, so much as the promise of a better fate awaited at the top. All the while, she still saw the bursts of light that came with the lightning, heard the thunder clap in the sky, even though no rain ever came. There was nothing in the tower that lit her way, but the flashing lightning was enough to see by.

 

She could feel herself growing weaker, and thirstier, and more and more exhausted, yet she didn’t stop. The magical energy of the tower seemed to grow stronger the higher and higher up she climbed, and there seemed to be large, glowing runes that began appearing more and more commonly the higher up she was in the tower. Electric yellow torches also appeared higher up, lighting her way, emanating magical energy as well.

 

Finally,  _ finally _ , she saw the sky peeking out of the top of the tower. The stormy sky, swirling with clouds and bolts of lightning. Her entire body ached and she was desperate for water, but the sight of the sky kept her going, just a little bit further, until she finally stepped foot on the top of the tower. 

 

Just one step, and runes on the tower flashed to life. Ancient symbols whose meanings escaped Zan, though she could tell that they held extreme power. They glowed an electric yellow. She looked back up at the sky, and-

 

_ KZZZZZZZZT! _

 

A bolt of lightning struck her body with the force of a giant sledgehammer. The electricity seemed to fry her nearly from the inside out, as she collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted from the climb and now the electricity. She felt her life slipping away from her, standing right at death’s door, but… she wasn’t dead.

 

She  _ wasn’t dead _ .

 

She felt a strange healing magic wash over her, just as her body truly failed her and stopped breathing. The magic gradually began to restore her body.

 

_ She wasn’t dead! _

 

Gradually, she opened her eyes and looked up, still lying on the ground. Above her, she saw a strange traveler dressed in white robes, a hood covering their face. Their eyes glowed yellow, but not the same yellow as the tower’s runes and torches.

 

She was still exhausted, but she managed to get out, “Ngh… who are you?”

 

“That is not important.” the traveler responded in an odd voice. “What  _ is _ important is that you have climbed this tower, and in doing so, your penchant for lightning magic has been discovered. Now, do you have anywhere to go? A home, of sorts?”

 

“N-no… I don’t really have a home.”

 

“Ah.” The traveler seemed to think about this for a moment. “You may join me in traveling back to my home if you wish.”

 

Zan nodded weakly, still feeling tired. “Y-yes, I’ll come with you. Thank you.”

 

The traveler picked up the weary girl and carried her off to his ship, watching as little sparks of electricity came off her every once in a while. She fell asleep quickly, but even in her sleep the new yellow markings by her eyes were there. A symbol of her newly discovered magic.

 

_ ZAP! Zan Partizanne was born. _

**Author's Note:**

> So... if anyone wants me to do little things like this based off of Francisca's and Flamberge's pause-screen backstory things, just uhhhhh lemme know bc I'm bored and want ideas to write


End file.
